Blindly Gray
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: Blindpaw, a StarClan-associated apprentice, is just like the other apprentices in ThunderClan. But she holds many more tales and secrets, like living in past lives, taking care of a kit she found abandoned, and being half ShadowClan and half RiverClan. Follow her adventures in ThunderClan with her friends, mate, enemies, and memories. Rating may go up due to secrets and memories.
1. Chapter 1: Blindpaw's beginning

Blindly Gray chapter 1

It was a warm day in late May. A light gray apprentice lay outside of the apprentice's den. The young apprentice was licking her paws, when a black tom stopped in front of her. The apprentice sniffed. "Can you see me, Blindpaw? I'm here," said the tom. "Oh of course Spiderpaw, I didn't forget you. You're one of my best friends," responded the blind apprentice. Blindpaw was an apprentice with unsual brown, transparent eyes. StarClan was said to help and be with her at all times, through the stringy necklace she wore with a star on it. Even though she was blind, Blindpaw could still see mostly.

"Blindkit!" said a voice. It was Firestar. "With all respect, it's Blind_paw. _Not a kit anymore…" said Blindpaw trailing off. "Sorry, have you seen Leafpaw or Graystripe? Spiderpaw, have you?" asked their ginger leader. They both shook their heads. "Oh alright, I'll ask Cinderpelt. Maybe she's in there," he said staring at the medicine cat's den. He trotted off. Just at that moment, Graystripe came walking through the gorse tunnel with a squirrel in his jaws. "Good hunting," purred Spiderpaw.

After Graystripe put the squirrel in the fresh kill pile, he returned to the two. "Blindpaw, how are you? Are you ready for training?" asked the gray tom. "Oh, fine. Yes, but Mousefur said Spiderpaw could come," replied Blindpaw anxiously. "Oh no thank you," said Spiderpaw. "I'm fine. Go ahead." Graystripe smiled. "Alright."

Just a few pawsteps later, the two silver cats were alone outside the gorse tunnel. "Oh, Blindpaw…" said Graystripe nuzzling her scruff. "I was worried about you today. You've been avoiding training and I thought I would have to wait longer to spend time with you." Graystripe and Blindpaw were secretly almost mates, and he was her mentor. "You have nothing to worry about. Only that your kits from RiverClan return home safely. But not about me. You're Clan deputy," Blindpaw said. "Now, I thought we were training." Graystripe smiled as he watched his apprentice run through the trees. He soon raced after her.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? I didn't take me long for this chapter, even though it's short. It's my first official fanfic on here, because I deleted my other one. I promise to be on here more, even though I'm on Deviantart more... Warriors series and chars (Graystripe, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Mousefur and Spiderpaw) belong to Erin Hunter. I only own Blindpaw.

-SugarGlitch/Blindpaw


	2. Chapter 2: Proud

Okay. So I liked how the first chapter turned out. Let's try another.

* * *

Blindly Gray chapter 2: Proud

A few days later at the Gathering, Blindpaw was delighted to see all of the cats. Well, at least _sense _all of them. A white cat with black paws yowled from the Great Rock for silence. Everyone looked up and fell silent. The cat was Blackstar of ShadowClan. Blindpaw felt she knew that cat, but she did not know from where. He spoke with a proud voice, and still remembered him from somewhere. Blindpaw shot a worried glance at Graystripe, who was beside her. Blackstar spoke of the stakes and smooth wooden sticks placed near their camp by Twolegs. "But this does not mean we are weak and suffering because of this!" he snapped at the end. Then Tallstar stepped forward, nodding to Leopardstar.

"About a moon or two ago, Crowpaw from WindClan, Feathertail and Stormfur from RiverClan, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw from ThunderClan have disappeared. But I feel they are safe, and soon returning," said the cat. Blackstar bowed and took one step forward. "To be honest, Tawnypelt from our Clan disappeared also. Maybe they are all together," said Blackstar thoughtfully. Then stepped back and growled, as if he were going to repeat his Clan was not weak.

The Gathering soon ended, at a very slow pace. All of the cats said goodbye to their friends in different Clans. Just when Blindpaw was about follow Graystripe to see Firestar, a tom approached her. It was Blackstar. Blindpaw gasped. "B-Blindkit? Is that you? Can you see me?" he asked with concern. Blindpaw blinked in confusion. "Blindpaw, yes, and barely. Why are you speaking to me?" she asked with respect, glancing at her Clan. "I am just an apprentice. I shouldn't be talking with leaders." Blackstar glanced at his paws.

"I'm sorry…" said Blackstar.

"For what, sir?"

Blindpaw thought he was apologizing for talking to her, and she was clearly nervous because of it. "Leaving you."

Blindpaw was shocked, though she had not known what he meant. Firestar took a moment from his conversation with his deputy to look at the ThunderClan apprentice and the ShadowClan leader talking. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Graystripe followed his gaze and flared up with anger. "I had to leave you, because… because of Tigerstar. He was killing all of the half-Clan kits, and you were half ShadowClan and half RiverClan. I thought he would not kill you because you had your mother's looks, but I didn't want to take any chances… He might've smelled ShadowClan on a 'RiverClan kit'," Blackstar explained.

"No," Blindpaw denied. "You were deputy, and you didn't want to be burdened with me. You thought he would kill you also, but you thought if he didn't Tigerstar would have been ashamed of you. You were too proud and ambitious for your own good. For your kit's good." In her eyes, Blindpaw looked hurt and angry at the same time.

Graystripe approached them with a look of hatred on his face. "Blindpaw it's time to go," he said, not taking his eyes from Blackstar. "Oh, I was just leaving," Blindpaw growled, turning her back on her father. Graystripe stared at him while Blindpaw left to join the group on the journey home. Graystripe soon attached himself to Blindpaw's side, their pelts mashed together. "What happened?" asked Graystripe, intertwining their low-hanging tails. Blindpaw stopped to look back at the Gathering place out of the corner of her eye. Blackstar was just turning to leave.

"I think I just met my father."

* * *

How was that! Short still, but it took me a while. AND MEMORIES BEGIN. So Blackstar is Blindpaw's father! Epic twist! I did this for me friend Emily, even though she thought the title was bad. It kinda is but it's the best I have. I try to add a new chapter everyday. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Not a chapter, a reason

Not a chapter, just info

Hi guys! Sorry about the "not updating on Blindly Gray" thing! I was going by The New Prophecy arc (I'm on Dawn btw), and in Moonrise I think, when Firestar took a patrol to WindClan , they didn't give any info on that when they returned so I have to rewrite the ENTIRE CHAPTER which was only a paragraph so far. I'll be up by tomorrow morning, promise.

And for you guys who like it, maybe I'll sneak on the computers at school and write them.

~Thanks for the support and understanding!

-Blindpaw/ Glitchie


End file.
